narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teashi Inuzuka
Undergoing Creation. Please do not edit/delete. Teashi Inuzuka is a Chuunin-ranked Shinobi of the Inuzuka Clan, in Konohagakure. He has three Dachshund ninken that go by the names of Kotatsu, Takara, and Marumaru. He is the lover of Kiba Inuzuka. Background Similar to most Inuzuka clan members, Teashi was given his three ninken at an early age. He lives with his grandfather as an only child, as his parents died at a younger age. He stresses over the smallest things, but is able to disguise it behind a happy-go-lucky facade. He suffers from Situational Depression due to his troubled past. Little else is of importance, other than that he served in the Fourth Shinobi World War as one of the few shinobi kept home to defend the village. He was a victim of a sort of soul transfer-genjutsu type technique at some point, forcing him to temporarily leave his body/remain incapacitated for some time. He is currently a member of an all Inuzuka team, Delta Pack. Personality Teashi is, somewhat, the opposite of his other half. He is often very childish and innocent; very happy-go-lucky. Due to his Situational Depression, he has moments where he'll break down due to reminders of rough patches in his life. Unlike Kiba, he thinks rationally most of the time and usually has his temper in check, but has limits like all others. Appearance Teashi was born under an Inuzuka father and an ordinary mother. Due to this, he isn't as feral as many Inuzuka clan members are. He has a messy, subtle mohawk in an ashy, dark blonde color. He wears a typical Leaf Village flak jacket and navy blue pants (cut just below the knees) with his own brown shirt underneath the jacket. The ends of the long sleeves are lined with white fur. He has a special mesh scarf around his neck that can be pulled up over his nose, in a manner similar to Kakashi. It is intended for protecting his sense of smell. A brown, fur-lined waist-cape descends from his flak jacket. Abilities Most of Teashi's techniques revolve around collaborating with his three ninken. He is mostly oriented to Taijutsu, but is knowledgeable in some Ninjutsu techniques. Tessenjutsu - Teashi carries a small "Tessen", or an iron "war fan", on his person at all times. It's attached by a string and tassel to a small loop at the bottom of his flak jacket. It's no bigger than a geisha fan. Tessenjutsu is a sort of Taijutsu form using the Tessen as a weapon. Teashi uses it in collaboration with a few of his techniques. His Tessen is entirely iron, and is tipped with sharp blades. It is his primary form of basic combat. Taijutsu - All of Teashi's more advanced techniques involve collaboration with his ninken. His battle style is very sporadic, where he and his dogs will feign attacks multiple times before finally attacking. He isn't very strong, but his speed and sporadic fighting make up for that. Fang over Fang is his most used Taijutsu technique. Air Step - A jutsu created by him, the Air Step is a technique that allows the user to find footing in midair. This allowing double or triple jumps, or the ability to use the air to jump. Trivia • Teashi is made up of two words, Te and Ashi, which are the words for hands and feet. The words together make the word which means limbs. • Teashi's Air Step is inspired by White from the RWBY animated series by RoosterTeeth on Youtube. • Tessenjutsu is/was a legitimate form of fighting in the Feudal times in Japan. It is still practiced today by a few people. • Teashi's favorite food is pizza. His least favorite is any vegetable. • Teashi's ninken companions have symbolic names: • Takara means "precious" or "treasure." Takara was the first of the three dogs that Teashi was given. He spent the most time with Takara. • Kotatsu is a word for the heated tables with blankets on them. Kotatsu is a long haired dachshund, and is considerably bigger than the other two dogs. As you can guess, Kotatsu often lives up to her name when it's cold. • Maru is a masculine ending for many boys names. Marumaru is sort of the leader of the three dogs, and often takes charge and acts dominant. He comes off as very masculine. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Inuzuka Clan